


Friederike

by LokianaWinchester



Series: Schoethe [9]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: Das ist die gemeinsame Enkel fic auf die ihr alle gewartet habt lol, Everybody Lives, Happy birthday Friedrich, M/M, ich liebe dich
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokianaWinchester/pseuds/LokianaWinchester
Summary: Hi!! Es ist offiziell der 10.11.! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Friedrich! Hier ein happy ending für dich <3





	Friederike

**Author's Note:**

> Ratet mal wer die fic lowkey nach sich selbst benannt hat lol... viel Spaß <3

Johann hatte es erwähnt, doch keiner von ihnen hätte jemals für möglich gehalten, dass sie doch noch verwandt werden würden.

Und doch war es nun so gekommen. Natürlich waren sie nicht direkt blutsverwandt, doch in den letzten Jahren hatten beide ihren Kindern förmlich dabei zuschauen können, wie sie sich verliebt hatten.

Angefangen hatte alles als Johann und Christiane 1803 dann doch noch eine Tochter bekamen… Nein, sogar davor.

Wirklich angefangen hatte alles, als sie eines Abends zusammensaßen, vor dem Feuer auf einem Sofa. Friedrich war eine Woche bei Johann gewesen; am nächsten Tag würde er wieder zurück nach Jena aufbrechen. Noch hatte sich nicht alles für seinen Umzug nach Weimar geklärt. Noch war er den Großteil der Zeit zu weit entfernt von Johann. Wenn Friedrich und Johann nun so einige Tage mit einander verbracht hatten, fielen ihnen die Abschiede immer besonders schwer. Ihre Verbindung, das gegenseitige Verständnis wuchsen stetig, bis sie sich wieder trennen mussten. Doch noch war es nicht so weit. Johann lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Friedrichs Schulter.

„Findest du nicht auch manchmal, dass wir mehr sein sollten als Kollegen… und als Freunde?“ murmelte Johann. Er bewegte sich nicht, nahm den Blick nicht von den Flammen, die gemütlich knisterten.

Friedrich fragte sich einen Moment lang, ob Johann überhaupt eine Antwort erwartete. Doch er selbst hatte des Öfteren darüber nachgedacht und einige Male war ihm das Wort _Seelenverwandter_ in den Sinn gekommen.

„Doch, Johann“, antwortete er genauso leise und vorsichtig.

„Stell dir vor“, fuhr Johann fort, „wir hätten gemeinsame Enkel.“

Es war so ein einfacher Satz, doch mit diesen wenigen Worten hatte Johann eine Idee in ihnen beiden entfacht, die sie nie wieder verlassen würde.

Über die Jahre wurde das Ganze ein Witz für sie beide, ab und zu erwähnte einer von ihnen die Worte jener Nacht und nach einiger Zeit wirkte dies wie ein Schalter, der die Stimmung von einer Sekunde zur nächsten abrupt änderte. Es lag Hoffnung in dieser Vorstellung, Freude und eine Innigkeit, die allein Merkmal ihrer Freundschaft war.

Dann hatten Johann und Christiane eine Tochter bekommen, ein entzückendes Mädchen namens Charlotte, und mit einem mal hing ein tiefes Schweigen in der Luft, nachdem sie an diese Nacht zurückdachten.

Sie wussten beide, dass sich die Situation nicht geändert hatte, nicht wirklich, aber ihnen beiden wurde in diesen Momenten klar, wie sehr sie es sich doch wünschten.

Ein Teil einer gemeinsamen Familie; unvorstellbar, unendlich verlockend. Ihre Arbeit schritt voran, ihre Freundschaft wurde, wenn überhaupt möglich noch enger und auch die Zahl ihrer Jahre fing an, sich zu häufen.

Friedrich hatte nicht gedacht, dass er es bis 50 schaffen würde.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich tun würde“, sagte Johann als Friedrich diesen Gedanken kurz nach eben jenem Geburtstag aussprach.

„Weitermachen.“ Friedrich hatte schon lange darüber nachgedacht, wie es wohl Johann nach seinem Tod gehen würde, denn es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis seine Krankheiten ihn packten und er sich nicht mehr losreißen werden könnte. Nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Johann ohne ihn würde leben müssen.

Der Gedanke daran bereitete ihm Schmerz, doch er wusste, dass Johann sich durchkämpfen würde. Er selbst könnte das nicht.

Sollte Johann vor ihm sterben, würde er sicher mit seiner nächsten Krankheit folgen.

Johann seufzte neben ihm und Friedrich sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Was wenn ich nicht will?“

„Du musst“, sagte Friedrich. „Versprich es mir. Bitte.“

 Johann wandte seinen Blick nicht von Friedrichs Gesicht ab, während seine Hand vorsichtig nach Friedrichs tastete und sie sanft umschloss.

Friedrich sah den inneren Kampf, den Johann ausfocht, die Furcht in seinen Augen, vor Friedrichs Worten. Doch als er sprach ließ seine Stimme keine Zweifel erkennen.

„Ich verspreche es.“

Noch weniger als Friedrich erwartet hatte, 50 Jahre alt zu werden, hatte er gedacht, 55 zu werden, 60. Je älter er wurde, desto mehr fiel ihm der Altersunterschied zu Johann auf. Nicht etwa im Aussehen, dem gesundheitlichen oder gar dem geistigen Zustand, denn Johann hielt sich überaus gut für sein Alter. Der wahre Grund, warum Friedrich auffiel, dass Johann ein ganzes Jahrzehnt älter war, begründete sich darin, dass er anfing daran zu denken, er könne Johann überleben.

Das waren schreckliche Gedanken, die er nicht lange verfolgen konnte, bevor ihm Tränen in die Augen schossen, doch sie schlichen sich immer häufiger in sein Bewusstsein ein.

Doch Johann war stark, geistig wie auch körperlich, und Friedrich verbannte seine Ängste in die hinterste Schublade seines Gehirns. Er musste die Zeit nutzen, so viel erleben wie möglich, arbeiten, Johann sehen. Und so, auf einander konzentriert ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an ihre Umwelt, verpassten sie die Anfänge der Erfüllung ihres Wunsches.

„Johann?“ rief Friedrich erstaunt, als eben dieser keuchend in sein Arbeitszimmer gestürzt kam.

Nun gut, gestürzt war vielleicht übertrieben, aber Johann keuchte, als sei er von seinem eigenen Haus hierher gesprintet. Vielleicht war er das; so ganz konnte Friedrich es nicht verstehen, denn sein Freund gab zu viel auf einmal von sich. Seine Worte waren ein einziges Chaos.

„Setz dich“, sagte Friedrich und erhob sich langsam, um seinen ohnehin schmerzenden Rücken nicht noch mehr zu strapazieren. Johann ließ sich, von Friedrich geführt in dem Sessel nieder, den er in diesem Raum immer nutzte. Friedrich sah ihn schon mehr als Johanns Eigentum als sein eigenes.

„Also. Nochmal von vorne. Was isch passiert?“

Johann atmete tief ein.

„Ich wollte gerade zu dir gehen. Ich mein das bin ich jetzt auch, aber ich hatte vor, vorbeizukommen. Weil Freitag ist. Weil wir uns immer treffen.“ Das stimmte, aber Friedrich wusste immer noch nicht, warum Johann so aufgewühlt war. Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue.

„Und du wirst nicht glauben, wen ich gesehen hab.“

Die Braue hob sich noch höher.

„Den Ernst und meine Lotte, zusammen, bei mir im Hausflur! Friedrich! Zusammen!“

Friedrich konnte nur blinzeln; einmal, zweimal.

„Weißt du, was das heißt?“ Johann ergriff seine Hand.

„Es könnte wahr werden.“ Friedrichs Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Lufthauch, doch Johann hatte ihn gehört, das breite Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ein klarer Beweis dafür.

Jetzt, fast zwei Jahre später saßen sie abermals neben einander. Die Holzbänke waren angenehm kühl im Vergleich zu der fast unangenehmen Hitze außerhalb der Kirche.

Friedrichs Hand umschloss Johanns in der Tasche seines leichten Mantels. Charlotte und Ernst standen einige Meter weiter und sahen sich in die Augen. Ihre Liebe strahlte so klar um sie, dass Friedrich fast selbst davon gewärmt fühlte. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, wandte er sich zu Johann um, der ihn bereits anblickte. Sie mussten nichts sagen; die Situation war ohnehin perfekt.

An Friedrich 65ten Geburtstag herrschte große Unruhe im Hause Goethe. Charlotte war einen Monat zuvor wieder in ihr Elternhaus gezogen, natürlich zusammen mit Ernst. Seitdem hatte Friedrich selbst mehr Zeit dort verbracht, als zu Hause, worüber sich Lolo mächtig zu beschweren angefangen hatte. Doch all das trat in den Hintergrund angesichts der Tatsache, dass Friedrich, der normal nicht besonders tief schlief, in der Nacht nicht aufgewacht war, um die Geburt seiner Enkeltochter mitzubekommen. Es war ihm – und allen anderen – ein Rätsel, wie dies geschehen konnte, doch nun war es vorüber; sowohl Mutter als auch Tochter waren wohlauf und Friedrich hielt zum ersten Mal seine Enkeltochter in den Armen.

Friederike.

Neben ihm erhob sich Johann aus einem Sessel und strich sanft über die winzige Hand des Kindes.

„Es ist wirklich geschehen.“

Friedrich nickte.

_Seelenverwandte._

Das Wort hatte schon zuvor gepasst, doch ihre indirekte Verwandtschaft verlieh ihm mehr Legitimation.

„Tatsächlich.“

**Author's Note:**

> Blessed be all of you whomst read this. Danke fürs lesen und wie immer, Kudos und v.a. Kommentare machen mein Leben lebenswerth.


End file.
